Lights, Camera and a Whole Lotta Action
by faberryxbreyton
Summary: Brooke and Peyton join Nathan and Haley at the movie theatre. Brooke gets a little bored... BP.Breyton.Brooke Davis.Peyton Sawyer. Smut. Brief mentions of Naley. Oneshot. Read and Review Please


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a slightly unhealthy addiction to Hilarie Burton and Breyton fics in general lol.**

**Warning: This fic contains femslash…obviously lol…so if you guys aren't down with that, I suggest you click the back button or get over yourself. **

**Hey guys! I'm back with a smutty little oneshot…**

**I was sitting in a cinema a few weeks back and it got me to thinking…Peyton and Brooke in a movie theatre…then, my dirty little mind came up with this lol**

**I'm gonna take a little moment to shamelessly plug an upcoming fic hehe. My good friend xFauxdilocksx and I have decided to collaborate on a super awesome multi-chaptered Breyton story that will be filled with lots of smutty goodness, so keep an eye out for that one!! It will be posted on our joint account xAddictedToHilariex**

**Anyway, onto the fic! Hope you guys enjoy it, I love the feedback so pleasseeeeee review and let me know what you think =)**

**Oh, and this one goes out to xFauxdilocksx. If you guys haven't checked out her fics, I suggest you do cause they are AMAZING!! Your undying support and awesomeness got me to write again. This fic gets us one step closer to our novel business (Hilarie can come too) ;) Here's to our never-ending love for Hilarie, our dirty little obsession with smut, and my new found addiction to cookie dough. You are AWESOME. This is for you…**

**-peytonsawyerforever xxxx**

Thank God the cinema was packed. Although, I have no idea why…who in their right mind would want to watch this movie? I had never been subjected to such a shitty movie in my entire life. Oh well, at least I got to sit with Brooke. The cinema was so crowded that we couldn't even find four seats all next to each other, so we had to split up. Nathan and Haley were just three rows ahead of us, but we got to sit in the back corner, with no one next to us.

Thanks to the location, it was nearly pitch black, so at least I got to hold her without raising suspicion.

We sat there in the not so comfortable red, velvet seats, as close together as we possibly could without actually fucking each other right there on the cinema floor. Hmm, there's a delicious thought…

No, Peyton! You're in a movie theatre! With too many people around you, not to mention Nathan and Haley who are seated just three frikkin rows in front of you!

God, what a boring movie. That Haley she sure knows how to pick them…

"Oh my God, this movie is so boring!" Apparently Brooke agreed with me.

I nodded, softly squeezing her exposed knee, yay for miniskirts, "It's almost over, honey."

I felt her shift, leaning closer to me, if that was possible.

"You know what wouldn't be boring?" she asked, her breath hot on my neck, tickling my hyper sensitive skin in all the right ways.

I took a long, shaky breath, her expensive, signature perfume filled my senses and again, I wanted her. But then, I always wanted her.

"…what would that be?" came my reply, my voice coming out a little too squeaky for my liking. You call that controlling yourself? Way to go, Sawyer.

She chuckled, her voice enriched with that natural huskiness that had always driven me wild. She leaned in closer, closer than she really should have been considering where we were, not that I really cared. Her delicate fingers lightly brushed a loose, blonde curl behind my ear before she lightly tugged on my earlobe with her teeth and then whispered in my ear, "My fingers inside you…"

Dear God, I think I just came.

Just as I was about to come up with some weak protest as to why that would be wrong in a room full of people, I felt her trail her index finger over the top of my leg, her fingernail lightly grazing my skin. I shivered, unconsciously uncrossing my legs, giving her room to explore the more intimate skin of my inner thighs.

Her hand travelled further under my black leather skirt, her fingertips softly stroking my burning flesh. I felt my breathing quicken as I tried to concentrate on anything but her, and how much I wanted her to touch me.

My breath hitched as I felt her fingers brush over my panty covered centre. I let out some sort of sound bordering between a whimper and a moan and I felt her smirk against my neck.

I reached down, lightly gripping her wrist in a half-hearted attempt to stop her, "Baby, we can't. Not here. Someone's gonna see…"

She smiled at me, flashing her dimples, a subtle hint of lust in her hazel eyes, "No they won't."

Her tone was husky, almost teasing. And it only made me want her more.

She continued to trace tiny circles on my inner thigh as I struggled to regain my composure long enough to reply.

"I…baby, someone's gonna hear…"

She grinned, giggling softly, "We'll be quiet…"

Easy for her to say.

I swallowed hard, my mind battling my body for some sort of control, "Nathan and Haley are _three_ rows in front of us! This is…we can't…"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, the mega watt smile still on her face. She was so enjoying this. Who am I kidding, so was I.

"They'll never know. I wanna touch you, baby. Let me touch you…"

My eyes locked on hers, mine silently pleading for her to wait until we got home…or at least somewhere more private… and hers begging me to let her fuck me. This was so incredibly wrong, but _God_, did she have to be so fucking gorgeous?

"Brooke…"

"Shhh! Stop talking!!" The old lady in front of us was about to get my foot up her ass. Didn't she know I was trying to stop my insanely hot girlfriend from making me scream her name in the middle of the movie?

Brooke smirked, leaning closer to me, her breath ghosting over my features, "Yeah, Peyton. Stop talking."

She bit her bottom lip as I released my grip on her wrist. And there it went, all vestiges of any sort of control I had, thrown out the proverbial window.

I closed my eyes tightly as she started to toy with the fabric of my black thong. I felt her breath against my ear as she whispered, her voice thick with arousal sending shivers straight down my spine, "Don't you want me to fuck you, Peyt?"

As if she really needed me to answer. I'm pretty sure my soaking wet thong spoke for itself.

I heavily doubted my ability to form any coherent words at this point so I nodded my approval. Of course I wanted her to fuck me.

She grazed her lips against my neck, her fingers skillfully moving underneath the elastic of my underwear and coming into contact with my bare womanhood for the first time that night.

I threw my head back against the head rest of my seat as her fingers began tracing small, insistent circles around my clitoris. My mouth fell open, my breathing erratic. How did she manage to make everything feel so _fucking_ good within a matter of seconds? I knew I wouldn't last long; I was already so close to release.

She moved her fingers harder, faster and I had to bite my lip so I didn't shriek under her touch. I opened my eyes and found her intently staring at me, her cloudy eyes dancing with lust and admiration. I was panting heavily, gasping for air and trying desperately not to moan. She knew I was close, she always knew. She knew exactly when to touch, where to touch, when to be gentle, when to _fuck_ my brains out. She knew every single part of me, and that's what I loved about her. Why I loved her.

She stopped the magic circles that were slowly but surely killing me and ran her finger down to my aching centre. She hovered over my opening for a few agonizing seconds before gently inserting her middle finger. I threw my head forward, my forehead resting on her shoulder trying my hardest not to scream out exactly how much I loved what she was doing to me.

She started a slow, rhythmic pump and I raised my hips to meet her thrust for thrust. She raised her free hand and tangled her fingers in my unruly curls, gently massaging my scalp as I buried my face in the crook of her neck to muffle the strangled moans that kept sneaking past my lips.

My left hand gripped the arm rest so tightly, I was pretty sure my fingernails were tearing right through the velvety fabric, while my right hand desperately grasped at the bottom of Brooke's silky, red halter top.

A stifled choking sound emitted from my throat as she added another finger to the mix and began to pump faster inside of me.

She began to stroke her thumb over my throbbing clit as she curled her fingers deep inside me hitting that perfect spot over and over again. I squeezed my eyes shut and sunk my teeth into her neck, nearly sobbing as the tight coil in my lower stomach snapped and the familiar wave of pleasure coursed its way through my body.

I grasped frantically at her halter top, in need of something, anything to hold onto as the convulsions ripped through me, her fingers still inside pumping away, slower now but just as deep.

She continued to move inside me until the aftershocks of my orgasm had worn off and I stilled beside her. She gently removed her fingers, fixing my thong back into place. I released my death grip on her clothing as she dropped a gentle, loving kiss on my forehead, now glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

I lifted my head from its resting place and fluttered my eyes open to look at her, a delirious smile making its way onto my face. She grinned down at me, her dimples making me melt in her arms, just as they always did, "Still bored, baby?"

Definitely not.

**A/N: Soooo, questions, comments? Hope you guys liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it hehe. Xxx**


End file.
